The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
In recent years, users can operate an information processing apparatus by various operation methods. For example, an information processing apparatus has been developed which detects a user's gesture to allow a user's operation.
JP 2010-191826A discloses an information processing apparatus which allows a user's operation on the basis of the user's gesture as described above. The information processing apparatus disclosed in JP 2010-191826A includes an imaging device, and the imaging device detects the user's gesture.